With the advent of wired and wireless networking, the telecommunication industry has been transformed from mainly providing telephone services to providing numerous network services and to providing the infrastructure to handle such services including access to the Internet. The unprecedented demand for high-speed network services traffic, particularly for voice, data and video services, has thus transformed the telecommunications industry. Moreover, telecommunication service providers are constantly offering upgraded or new telecommunication products and services to customers. Among the services provided are collaboration and cloud computing services, content delivery and distribution services, and voice over internet protocol services. A customer, such as an Internet Television network provider, may, for example, obtain content delivery and distribution services from a telecommunication services provider so that they can ensure their television content is provided to users in a fast and efficient manner using the telecommunication providers network and services.
In addition to offering such products and services to customers, telecommunication service providers provide the mechanisms to process customer's orders for such products and services. Conventional methods for processing customer orders typically involve using proprietary order management systems of limited functionality or purchasing third party software capable of managing customer orders. In either case, when a telecommunication service provider wants to offer new products and services and/or modify existing products and services, the telecommunication service provider must employ developers to add functionality to the ordering system or modify existing functionality, both of which are time consuming and expensive.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.